


The Defiling of a Former Champion

by StrawberryMacaroon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Beating, Chicks with dicks, F/M, Femdom, Forced, Rough Sex, Shemale, i dont know what to tag this as xjxmkx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryMacaroon/pseuds/StrawberryMacaroon
Summary: bullshit titles and bullshit story I wrote while I was tired, basically it takes place during the delta episode and zinnia takes stevens keystones and bullys him while shes at it





	The Defiling of a Former Champion

“What makes you think I’d give the likes of you my keystone?” Steven scoffed at the much resented woman who had just appeared at his door.

With a sadistic smirk forming on her face, Zinnia shrugged, sending a quick right hook to his gut. Watching the man stumble back in shock, she laughed cruelly. “Well, I was hoping that would convince you.”

Steven clutched at his stomach, doubled over in pain. He went to reach for his mega stickpin just as Zinnia kicked him in the shins, causing Steven to fall on his knees with a yelp. Feeling the pressure of her foot stomping down on his leg, he looked up at her with a pained expression. “You'll have to kill me before you can have my keystone, I know what you're planning, Zinnia.”

“Sure you do. You just know everything, don't you?” Turning around, Zinnia slammed the door shut and locked it. With a snicker she kicked him in the chest forcing him on his back, and held him down with the solid weight of her foot on his chest.

Steven grunted in protest, not much else he could do.

Looking around at the small studio apartment, she laughed and scowled down at him. “You'd think that with all your precious money you'd have a bigger place, huh?” After a moderately gentle kick to the chin, Zinnia crouched down and straddled Steven, making him jump. With another laugh, she looked down at him in disbelief. “What, the oh so popular pretty boy champion’s- sorry, former champion, never had a girl sit on his lap? How pathetic.”

“W-What? No, I-” Steven was cut off by a hard slap to the cheek.

She grimaced. “Listen here, Stone, I'm not here to chat. I'm here to get your keystone, and have some fun bullying you. You know, our hatred obviously isn't one-sided.” Sneaking a smirk, she quickly ripped off his mega stickpin and stowed it away in a back pocket.

Steven gritted his teeth. “I don't think you quite understand, separating myself and the keystone could be catastrophic to my health!” With a sigh, he shook his head knowing there was no point in fighting.

“Oh really know? Even better! I do like to see you suffer, seeing how your company is a complete shit-hole.” With a quick punch in the face, she smiled at Steven’s bruised cheek. “That one was for my village.”

As the minutes passed and the punches were thrown, Steven’s yells of pain and protest got quieter, seeming to get used to it.

“Really? That's all ya got? Jeez… Just one more reason that you're no fun. How about we try a different approach?” She smirked as she moved to stand up, freezing in place for a moment in disgust and finally standing, staring down at him with an expression he’d never seen before. “Really? You got hard from me hitting you? God Mr. Former Champ, you're really the scum of the world.” Unleashing a forceful kick to his bulge, she smirked sadistically as she heard his yelp of half pleasure and half pain.

“N-No!” He moaned out from another kick, disgusted with himself.

“You're giving me mixed signals here, champ. ...Though, much as you disgust me,” She stopped mid sentence, unzipping her short shorts and pulling them down just enough for her big dick to spring out and, to Steven’s disgusted notice, reveal that she doesn't wear anything under those shorts. “Seeing you writhe in pain like this has really worked me up, so take care of that, would you?” She pulled him up by the shoulders and forced his head onto her dick.

Despite his whines of protest, Zinnia kept pulling on his hair forcefully and forcing more of her length down his throat, manually bobbing his head until he downed the whole thing.

Pulling Steven off of herself, she pushed him down onto all fours and walked around him, giving him a quick slap on the ass before she pulled his trousers down, reaching around and squeezing his cock intensely, making the man whine and tears form in his eyes.

“Zinnia, don’t-”

She scoffed. “Jeez, you're small…” Zinnia started to push her cock in, it sliding in easily and earning a gasp from Steven. “What are you, gay? Get fucked like this a lot, huh?”

Steven grunted and shook his head. “O-Of course not!”

Zinnia chuckled, pulling his hair so he was forced to look up at her, and spanking him again. By now a distinct red handprint was forming on his ass. “Sure you aren't. Why else would you be this fuckable?” Another punch, this time to the lower back.

Steven’s body went limp at the punch, falling flat on the ground if it weren't for Zinnia holding him up by the hair.

“Well, even if you aren't gay, you're definitely disgusting for getting horny just from my punches.” She slapped his ass a good few times before stopping again. “You like that don't you, you slut? You like it when I hit you, huh?”

Biting his lip in an attempt not to moan as Zinnia increased her pace, Steven couldn't help but whimper out a small, “Y-Yes…”

“Ohoho! What was that? Did you just admit to it?” Zinnia laughed, fucking him harder and squeezing his dick again.

“Mn- Zin… Ah! S-Stop!” He moaned out as the spankings resumed.

She sneered. “That's not how it works, former champ.”

Steven's moans got loader, inching closer and closer to his climax. “N-No! St- Ah! Zinnia…!” His tongue lulled out of his mouth as he came, Zinnia’s grip loosening and making him fall on his bruised face.

“Already? You really are pathetic… Fine, Fine.” She sped up, abusing his already worn behind, filling him up with hot spunk and pulling out, leaving him to collapse completely on the floor.

Cleaning herself off and zipping up her shorts, she snickered and gave the man one last kick as he panted there on the ground, exhausted and covered in her various markings. “Well, I'll be off now! Thanks for the keystone,” She smirked and waved it in front of his face. “Oh, and for the quickie I guess. See ya later!” Swaying her hips, she walked out the door, leaving the Devon heir to black out as she walked further away with the keystone bonded to him.

**Author's Note:**

> god I'm so sorry?? pls hurt the boy...
> 
> also!! the keystone thing goes with the implied thinking from the manga that anabel got separated from her keystone and landed in the hospital, and since Steven is well versed in using mega evolution the bond of he and the keystones is strong, so if he was sepparated from it he would be seriously hurt


End file.
